1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine power plant in which two distinct fuels are used to produce steam delivered to the turbines.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Coal has been used as a fuel source in power plants that produce steam, the steam being used to drive a turbine and produce electrical power. The efficiency of a gas turbine engine is related to the temperature of the gas flow into the turbine. Higher gas temperatures result in higher efficiencies. Coal can produce very high temperatures in the resulting gas stream. However, the coal exhaust contains fine particulate matter and corrosive residue that can damage turbines. One theoretical solution to this problem is to use a heat exchanger to transfer heat from the coal gas stream to a gas turbine stream. However, modern metal heat exchangers cannot operate at high enough temperatures to makes this practical.
The use of ceramic heat exchangers has been considered, since ceramic materials can withstand higher temperatures than modern metallic materials. However, ceramic heat exchangers do not have high heat transfer rates (as compared to metal material heat exchangers) to make this practical, or the cost of the ceramic material heat exchangers are very high and therefore prohibitive for use as a cost effective alternative to metal heat exchangers. With the price of petroleum relate fuels rising, there is a continuing need to use coal as a fuel source to drive a gas turbine engine.
The present invention attempts to solve the problem of using a metallic material heat exchanger and a coal fired near atmospheric pressure combustor to produce a gas stream for a gas turbine engine in order to produce electrical power. In the present invention, the combustor is at near atmospheric pressure and therefore can be used to combust any fuel such as coal or biomass that requires low pressure to burn. Also, the present invention delivers no contaminants from the combustion process into the turbine. Also, more than one type of fuel can be burned in the twin combustor arrangement of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,285 issued to Woodward et al on May 28, 1946 shows a gas turbine system which uses two distinct fuels and a heat exchanger to transfer heat from one of the burners to a gas flow leading into a turbine, but unlike the present invention the Woodward invention does not produce power from the gas flow out of the main furnace. In the Woodward invention, the main furnace is used to provide heat to dry the fuel (garbage with high moisture content) fed to this main furnace.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,271 issued to McDevitt on Oct. 12, 1954 shows a waste heat power plant including an air turbine cycle that burns a high moisture content fuel and an oil or gas based fuel is burned in the same boiler to produce a continuous and substantially uniform stream of high temperature gaseous products of combustion which are utilized for the preheating to a high temperature of compressed air subsequently expanded through an air turbine for the generation of electric power, the high temperature exhaust air from the turbine being utilized for the rapid drying and burning of the primary solid fuel and burning of the supplementary fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,206 issued to Kaneko et al on Jan. 6, 1998 shows a coal burner combined power plant includes a gas turbine for burning coal in a furnace under the pressure and uses produced gas. A steam turbine is combined with an exhaust gas boiler using exhaust gas from the gas turbine. Another fuel is burned at an inlet of the gas turbine for allowing the temperature at the inlet of the gas turbine to rise. A fuel reformer reforms the other fuel and is located within the furnace. In the Kaneko patent, the non-coal combustion product is not delivered from a turbine into the coal burning combustor, and two heat exchangers are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,548 issued to Brushwood et al on November 2003 shows a gas turbine (12) capable of combusting a low quality gaseous fuel having a ratio of flammability limits less than 2, or a heat value below 100 BTU/SCF. A high quality fuel is burned simultaneously with the low quality fuel to eliminate instability in the combustion flame. A sensor (46) is used to monitor at least one parameter of the flame indicative of instability. A controller (50) having the sensor signal (48) as input is programmed to control the relative flow rates of the low quality and high quality fuels. When instability is detected, the flow rate of high quality fuel is automatically increased in relation to the flow rate of low quality fuel to restore stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,382 issued to Baardson on Apr. 27, 1982 shows an indirect gas turbine power plant is provided which includes primary and secondary combustors wherein fuel is burned and heat is conveyed to a turbine working medium which is subsequently passed through the turbine section of a gas turbine. The gas turbine includes both a compressor section and a turbine section. The primary combustor has a first inlet for receiving exhaust air from the turbine section, a second inlet for receiving fuel and an outlet for the discharge of products of combustion. The secondary combustor includes a first inlet for receiving at least a portion of the products of combustion from the primary combustor, a second inlet for receiving a portion of the products of combustion of the secondary combustor, and an outlet for the discharge of the products of combustion of the secondary combustor. An air heat exchanger for conveying heat from the products of combustion to the compressed air is positioned within the secondary combustor. This heat exchanger includes an inlet for receiving compressed air from the compressor section of the gas turbine, and an outlet to direct the compressed, hot air out of the secondary combustor for passage to the turbine section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,065 issued to Bronicki et al on Aug. 10, 1999 shows an apparatus for generating power includes a gas turbine unit having a compressor for compressing ambient air and producing compressed air, a combustion chamber to which the compressed air is supplied, a source of relatively high grade fuel for burning in the combustion chamber and producing combustion gases, and a gas turbine connected to generator and to the compressor for expanding the combustion gases and producing exhaust gases. The apparatus further includes a combustor that burns relatively low grade fuel, and produces combustion products, and an indirect contact heat exchanger responsive to the combustion products for heating the compressed air before the latter is applied to the combustion chamber, and for producing cooled combustion products. In addition, an energy converter is provided having an organic working fluid responsive to the exhaust gases for converting heat in the exhaust gases to electricity. Finally, the apparatus of the invention serves to minimize the consumption of high grade fuel in the presence of changes in the heating value of the low grade fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,499 issued to Rice on Jan. 30, 1990 show a compression inter-cooled gas turbine and vapor bottoming combined cycle system with the gas turbine operating at 30 to 65 atmospheres is disclosed. A twin spool hot gas generator incorporates compression inter-cooling at the optimum intercooler pressure ratio to (a) minimize intercooler heat rejection degradation, (b) raise the overall cycle pressure ratio, (c) increase gas generator core mass flow and (d) to increase the gas turbine power output. The gas turbine can operate in either the simple cycle or the reheat cycle mode for optimum combined cycle efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,199 issued to Smith on Jul. 15, 1997 shows a combined-cycle multi-pressure reheat system employs a plurality of power generation units each having a gas turbine, a high-pressure steam turbine, a generator, a compressor and a heat recovery steam generator with a re-heater. In its simplest single-shaft form, high-pressure steam is supplied to the high-pressure steam turbine and exhaust steam there from is supplied to a re-heater of the HRSG. Intermediate-pressure steam from the intermediate section of the HRSG combines with the cold reheat steam for heating in the re-heater section. The hot reheat steam is supplied from each power generation unit to the inlet of an intermediate pressure steam turbine. Low-pressure steam from a low-pressure section of the HRSG is supplied to a header where it combines with exhaust steam from the intermediate-pressure turbine to drive a low-pressure turbine. The intermediate and low-pressure turbines may be coupled to a common generator. The gas turbine may be steam cooled by routing exhaust steam from the high pressure steam turbine to the gas turbine and exhausting spent cooling steam to the intermediate pressure steam turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,626 issued to Kim on Aug. 7, 2001 shows a combined cycle cogeneration power plant includes a combustion turbine formed by an inlet for receiving fuel, an inlet for receiving air, a combustor for burning the combustion fuel and the air, and an outlet through which hot gaseous combustion product is released; a regenerative fuel heating system formed by a plurality of heat exchangers for transferring heat to combustion fuel for heating the combustion fuel, and modulating control valves for controlling temperature of the combustion fuel; a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) connected to the outlet of the combustion turbine for receiving the gaseous combustion product. The HRSG is formed by a plurality of heat exchangers including steam/water drums, each having a surface blow down connection, and evaporators connected to the steam/water drums, a water inlet connected with the heat exchangers of the HRSG, a steam outlet, and a stack for releasing the exhausted gaseous combustion product. A steam turbine is provided, and has a steam inlet for receiving steam from the steam outlet of the HRSG, and an exhaust steam outlet; a condenser is connected to the exhaust steam outlet of the steam turbine for condensing steam to a liquid condensate; at least one pump is provided for supplying the liquid condensate from the condenser to the HRSG; and at least one pump is provided for supplying feed water from at least one drum to the HRSG. A conventional-type power plant with a regenerative fuel heating system is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,080 issued to Horner on Apr. 18, 200 shows a system for cooling hot section components of a gas turbine engine. The cooling system includes a plurality of compressors, or compression train, and an intercooler disposed between each adjacent pair of compressors so as to achieve the desired pressure and temperature of the cooling air at reduced shaft power requirements. The first stage of compression may be provided by the booster, or low pressure compressor, of the engine, with the first intercooler receiving all of the air discharging from the booster. After exiting the first intercooler, a first portion of the booster discharge air is routed to the engine high pressure compressor and a second portion is routed to an inlet of the second compressor of the cooling air compression train. The compressed, cooled air exiting the last, downstream one of the compressors is used for cooling at least a first hot section component of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,782 issued to Frutschi et al on May 24, 1994 shows a combined gas/steam power station plant which consists essentially of a fossil-fired gas turbine group and a steam circuit, with an exhaust heat boiler (11) in between, inter-cooling and reheat are provided to maximize the efficiency. The gas turbine group consists of two compressors (1, 2), of two combustion chambers (7, 9) and of two turbines (8, 10). Downstream of the first compressor (1), there is an intercooler (3) and on the cool side of this is placed an evaporator (4) which is in effective connection with the intercooler. The steam quantity formed in the evaporator (4) is introduced into a turbine (6) of the steam circuit, the result of this being a first improvement in efficiency. Downstream of the first turbine (8), there is a second combustion chamber (9) in which the exhaust gases from the first turbine (8) are processed to produce hot gases for the second turbine (10). The large calorific potential still present in the exhaust gases from this second turbine (10) flows through the exhaust heat boiler (11) in which a maximized steam power is produced, the result of which is the second improvement in efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,414 issued to Bronicki et al on September 1997 shows an apparatus for generating power includes a gas turbine unit having a compressor for compressing ambient air and producing compressed air, a combustion chamber to which the compressed air is supplied, a source of relatively high grade fuel for burning in the combustion chamber and producing combustion gases, and a gas turbine connected to generator and to the compressor for expanding the combustion gases and producing exhaust gases. The apparatus further includes a combustor that burns relatively low grade fuel, and produces combustion products, and an indirect contact heat exchanger responsive to the combustion products for heating the compressed air before the latter is applied to the combustion chamber, and for producing cooled combustion products. In addition, an energy converter is provided having an organic working fluid responsive to the exhaust gases for converting heat in the exhaust gases to electricity. Finally, the apparatus of the invention serves to minimize the consumption of high grade fuel in the presence of changes in the heating value of the low grade fuel.